


《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[3]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[3]

从逛街刷卡到街拍全程陪同，跨圈CP甜蜜升级形影不离

虽然2018到目前为止还没有一个月，但宁泽涛与麦克沃伊毫无疑问已经锁定了2018年度最佳跨圈情侣，是的，今天我们的头条依旧是这两位。自最初的爆照以来，两人一直话题热点不断，继麦克沃伊一掷千金隐晦作出回应之后，近日吃瓜群众们终于迎来了喜闻乐见的实锤。  
首先是来自米兰当地一家品牌旗舰店的店员路透，由于原博主已经删除相关内容，这里我们只进行内容复述和场景还原，不会公布原博主信息。  
以下代称和内容皆引自原博主，重点部分由小编加粗。  
在这里打工有一段时间了，见过了不少有钱人和大佬，但第一次里持续关注的话题人物这么近，虽然我很想冲上去要个合影要个签名，但第一这不符合职业素养，第二这两位先生之间的氛围简直让人没办法插话。  
先说说背景，N先生和M先生走进来的时候没有牵手也没什么亲密姿态，但第一眼就会让人觉得，自己根本插不进去话，开口就是罪过；不过我的职责就是为顾客提供服务尤其是应他们的要求挑选合适的衣物，所以必须说话。刚开口问有什么能帮你们的，N先生就说随便看看，感觉不太情愿，但依旧笑得很好看（真人比硬照好看一百倍！）M先生非常不满的看了他一眼，然后很礼貌地对我说想给他挑几件衣服。  
根据我的经验，他们说挑衣服，基本就是从头到脚来几套，于是我立刻问想要哪种风格。还没等N先生自己开口，M先生就已经堵住了我接下来所有的推荐新款的话，他说，“不用麻烦了，我给他挑。”  
好的大佬，我立刻消失。  
于是我就站在旁边，看着M先生一件件的耐心又仔细地给N先生搭配衣服裤子鞋子饰品，偶尔被问到材质面料之类的问题还能说上话，N先生就像一个洋娃娃一样M先生递过来什么穿什么。顺便一提，连从更衣室出来之后整理衣服这种我们的工作，都被M先生代劳，我连N先生的衣角都没摸到。  
最后N先生试的是一套西装，配上一条深蓝色的领带，职业习惯使我第一反应是走过去帮他系领带（完全是下意识的反应，真的没多想），我刚踏出去了一步，M先生已经走到了N先生面前，手指翻飞着打出了一个漂亮的结。在这过程中N先生还在小声“抱怨”说，“你知道，我还是有代言几个西装不错的品牌的。”  
你说归说，不要笑得这么开心啊。  
接下来的事情让我后悔今天早上出门没有戴上钛合金眼镜：M先生拉着领带把N先生拽到自己眼前，两人的嘴唇大概也就只有三厘米的距离，他的声音很轻，但还好我听力不错，店里又很安静。他说，“可是我喜欢给你挑衣服啊。”  
所以说按头小分头在哪里啊！在这个需要你们的时候！你们在哪！  
松开领带之后还埋怨了N先生一句，这句有点没听清，大意就是回去之后把你衣柜里那些衣服都扔了，好歹也是个模特，私服也太随意了。  
他们还同居了！！！  
最后试过的都买了，结账的时候我刚问完先生现金还是刷卡，M先生已经一张黑卡递到了我眼前。这和我之前接待过的一些大佬带着自己模特女友来购物的场景一模一样，标准的我负责赚钱养家你负责貌美如花的模式。虽然我知道N先生是去年模特榜上赚得最多的一位。  
另外还有一点就是，M先生和N先生对话时，全程都是普通话，几乎不带口音。我一直以为是N先生迁就M先生说英语，没想到M先生的汉语说得比我还好。个人猜想，他们应该认识几年了，一般来说，学中文还是蛮困难的事，M先生又不是专业学汉语言的，要练成这么好的口语至少都需要好几年。  
这是第一件事，虽然现在原博主已经删除了，但我们从中可以很清楚的得知，N先生和M先生就是宁泽涛与麦克沃伊。  
这不禁给了人更多的遐想，从麦克沃伊熟练的中文到言语间透露的两人已经同居，他们的关系到底已经进展到了哪一步。顺带，宁泽涛素来以对私服风格随意不上心出名，不知道这之后是否会有明显的改善。  
时装周余热未尽，昨天宁泽涛在米兰的街拍发布，全新尝试的摇滚风格令国内外迷妹们疯狂舔屏。但背后的粉红讯息显然比硬照更加精彩夺目。  
现场的工作人员在拍摄结束之后将宁泽涛拍摄时坐过的椅子照下来发在了Instagram上，并配字，感觉那谁谁谁谁下一秒就要坐到那谁谁谁的大腿上，手指挑着他的下巴来一个持续到地老天荒的吻。当然了，现场所有的雌性生物和一部分雄性生物，都想这么干。  
配图上椅子还专门标记了宁泽涛的Instagram账号，所说人物不言而喻。  
随后有另一位工作人员评论道，也不看看人家是什么关系，你不知道今天模特先生的衣服都是那位看着挑的吗。  
也许是因为发布平台，这条状态下还未被中国粉丝持续轰炸，所以原博主没有删除。  
除此之外，在小编的蛛网式搜索下，还找到了另一位当时也在现场参与拍摄的的网友，从她所发布的状态中可以窥见麦克沃伊的确人缘不错，也基本可以确定，他陪同宁泽涛进行拍摄不是第一次了。  
至于能瞒到了现在，也是别人的本事。毕竟不要忘记，宁泽涛有一个名号是“消失”的超模。  
以下代称和内容皆引自原博主。重点由小编进行加粗。  
今天拍完之后那位M先生又请我们吃了冰淇淋！还提醒我们也不要一次吃太多容易伤胃。某位模特先生一直很眼馋，但M先生一脸正经地说你不是要做身材管理吗，一直不准他吃。在一阵惨无人道的虐狗之后，M先生终于大发慈悲的从自己的纸杯里舀了一勺喂给他。  
以上就是今日的超模宁泽涛与CEO麦克沃伊的最新讯息。  
按照这个趋势，我们可以大胆地猜测，他们离完全出柜公开的时候不远了。  
让我们一起期待那一天，以及更多的狗粮味八卦。

壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条独家稿件，请勿随意转载。


End file.
